Le corbeau
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Ce corbeau était tout ce qui restait de son frère, qu'elle avait aimé autant qu'elle avait pu le craindre. [The Lodgers - 2017]


Disclaimer : The Lodgers est l'oeuvre de Brian O'Malley, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Ce corbeau était tout ce qui restait de son frère, qu'elle avait aimé autant qu'elle avait pu le craindre.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°60 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, suite à une malédiction/bénédiction, votre personnage est transformé en animal. S'adapte-t-il à sa vie? Retrouvera-t-il forme humaine?

Note de l'auteur bis: Possible spoil de The Lodgers (2017), AU.

**Le corbeau**

Marchant le long du sentier menant à la grille principale du domaine, Rachel n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser.

La malédiction était brisée.

Elle était libre.

Elle pouvait partir.

Elle ne répéterait pas le péché de ses ancêtres.

C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu et pourtant, une espèce de nostalgie et de peur étreignaient son coeur. La liberté avait un goût amer. Elle avait payé le prix fort pour celle-ci.

Le prix du fer.

Le prix du sang.

Edward était mort de ses blessures en s'étant poignardé lui-même par accident, alors qu'il était possédé, en tentant d'arrêter Sean qui venait la chercher. Sean... Mort noyé en-dessous de cette maison maudite, entraîné par les esprits de sa famille, après l'avoir attiré en possédant Rachel un bref instant, assez pour qu'elle tombe à travers la trappe. Il avait plongé à son secours. Il l'avait payé de sa vie.

Elle était libre mais seule.

C'était bien ce qu'ils lui avaient fait comprendre en tendant les bras vers la surface alors qu'on enfonçait son amant un peu plus profondément dans sa future prison aquatique. La malédiction avait déjà été mise à mal par l'agonie de son jumeau. Sean, c'était pour la punir. Et c'était uniquement de sa faute si les deux étaient morts. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Mais elle aurait du deviner que la maison ne se laisserait pas faire, que malgré ses mots, Sean serait venu l'aider. Un bruit dans les branches la fit se retourner. Un corbeau s'était posé et il la fixait. Il n'avait rien de particulier, deux ailes, deux yeux, un bec... Pourtant, Rachel l'avait reconnu de suite. Dans ses hallucinations, Edward lui parlait d'un corbeau qu'il avait recueilli... La cage ne contenait que les ossements d'un défunt oiseau de leur mère. Le corbeau qu'il avait vu était-il un signe du destin qui les attendait alors? Elle baissa la tête et se remit en route. L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et s'envola, la suivant. Il la dépassa et se posa plus loin. Une fois arrivée à son niveau, il repartit, l'attendant ailleurs. Il voulait qu'elle le suive. Qu'avait-elle à perdre? Ses pas la menèrent au lac attenant à leur demeure, là où leurs parents, comme leurs ancêtres, s'étaient suicidés, en se noyant. C'était là où elle avait emmené Sean la veille. C'était là où elle avait été prête à se donner à lui, ne s'arrêtant que parce qu'elle les avait entendus. Le corbeau se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse mes adieux, Edward, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui grattant les plumes. Tu savais à quel point cet endroit pouvait me relaxer. Je n'avais pas assisté à la mort de Papa et de Maman, moi...

L'animal appuya légèrement son bec contre sa joue, comme s'il voulait la lui embrasser tendrement. Puis, il s'envola encore, la faisant longer la berge, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme ne la fasse se stopper:

Gisant sur la terre humide, Sean se tenait là.

\- Ils t'auront au moins renvoyé auprès de Maura et de Kay... Souffla-t-elle

C'était un poids en moins pour elle. Elle avait eu peur que les deux femmes ne vivent dans l'angoisse permanente, sans savoir ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme, disparu brutalement une nuit, juste après un passage à tabac par les voyous locaux, juste après que la matriarche Nally ne lui ait dit de ne plus s'approcher de son fils. Le corbeau se posa sur l'épaule de Sean et se mit à piailler avec véhémence.

\- M'approcher? Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi donc? Je le vois bien, qu'il est mort... Il n'aurait jamais pu retenir son souffle aussi longtemps... Ses dernières bulles d'air ont touché mes doigts là-dessous...

Il insista tellement qu'elle céda. A peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle vit le corps bouger, un son lui parvenant aux oreilles :

Une toux rauque, pénible, douloureuse...

Sean vivait ! Son cœur manqua un battement, elle lâcha sa valise qui s'ouvrit sous le choc alors qu'elle se précipita aux côtés du jeune homme, l'aidant à se soulever alors qu'il toussait encore, ses poumons luttant pour retrouver de l'air. Il était blanc à faire peur, ses habits boueux, ses yeux presque pâles, pourtant, quand il les leva pour trouver son visage, ils brillèrent un instant avant que ses lèvres ne forment un sourire éclatant de soulagement. Elle l'enlaça fort, s'autorisant à pleurer. C'était tout bonnement un miracle ! Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer autrement !

\- Ils t'ont laissée partir... Parvint-il à soupirer, ses poumons lui faisant toujours mal

\- Ils t'ont libéré... Je n'y croyais plus... Répondit-elle

L'oiseau, qui s'était posé ailleurs quand Rachel avait couru vers son amant, s'envola, devenant peu à peu transparent. Ses ailes changeaient de forme, laissant place à des bras, puis le corps entier prit forme humaine :

Translucide, Edward flottait au-dessus d'eux, un sourire apaisé sur le visage.

\- Tu m'as reconnu. Dit-il sobrement à sa sœur jumelle

\- Au premier regard.

Sean n'ajouta rien, se sentant illégitime dans la discussion. Il n'était pas de la famille. Et il était évident qu'Edward était mort, qu'ils avaient sous les yeux son esprit, et il était mort en partie à cause de lui.

\- Comment... Commença Rachel

\- Un dernier cadeau de ma part. Répondit-il. Les ancêtres ont pensé pouvoir continuer la malédiction en envoyant mon âme sous la forme du corbeau que je voyais pour te suivre. Ainsi, nous serions toujours ensemble. Ils me l'ont proposé. Mais je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas.

Face à la mine confuse de Rachel, il ne put que sourire un peu plus.

\- Cela aurait été cracher sur ton rêve. Tu t'es toujours battue. Je voulais que tu gagnes vraiment.

\- Je n'ai pas gagné... Je t'ai perdu.

\- Parce que je me suis laissé bercer par leurs règles. J'aurais pu te suivre, partir avec toi avant le retour de ton ami, ou avec vous deux. J'ai choisi la voie de la facilité. Et je voulais le sauver. Ses seuls crimes, c'était de t'aimer et d'être aimé de toi. Il n'avait pas à payer pour notre famille. Je leur ai demandé de le libérer. Ca a été in extremis. En échange, je pouvais te dire au revoir avant de partir vraiment.

La jeune femme frotta vivement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Ne peux-tu pas rester sous la forme du corbeau ?! Ce n'est pas la vie rêvée, mais nous serions tous ensemble !

En silence, Sean serra un peu plus Rachel contre lui, un signe de soutien. La main éthérée d'Edward caressa l'ovale du visage de sa sœur.

\- C'est impossible. C'est en échange de ce don que j'ai pu libérer ton ami. Mais ne sois pas triste. Je pars, oui. Mais le monde que je vais rejoindre n'est pas celui des âmes damnées de notre famille. Je vais dans un endroit bien plus calme. Je veillerai toujours sur toi, à ma manière. Et tant que je serai dans ton cœur, nous serons toujours ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle acquiesça avec difficulté.

\- Je te la confie. Dit-il en se tournant vers Sean.

Le jeune homme opina du chef, sans un mot. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Que dire, après une telle expérience, un tel sacrifice, une telle marque de confiance, d'amour, d'abnégation ? La main fantomatique commença à perdre de son opacité, à s'étioler en minuscules particules flottantes.

\- Ne me rejoignez pas trop tôt !

Ce furent ses dernières paroles alors qu'il s'éparpilla dans le néant. Le couple resta agenouillé au sol, enlacé, un moment, avant que Rachel ne réalise que Sean ne pouvait pas se relever sans sa jambe de bois, arrachée par les esprits d'en-dessous puis renvoyée via la trappe. Elle l'avait prise avec elle dans ses affaires, comme un souvenir de cette nuit horrible, pour ne jamais permettre à son cerveau d'enterrer cette partie de sa vie. Une fois la prothèse remise et son propriétaire suffisamment remis pour se lever et marcher, ils partirent en direction du Nally's, main dans la main. Sur le chemin, Sean retira avec délicatesse une chose qui s'était nichée dans la chevelure brune de sa compagne :

Une longue plume noire.

Rachel la regarda avec émotion avant de la ranger soigneusement dans sa valise.

**FIN**


End file.
